The Slayers
The Slayers are a group of four heroes who roamed Pandros (Continent) under the command of Hephaestus, protecting the people from the giant uprising. Together, they were unstoppable and could swiftly down even the strongest of giants. After a few years, they seemed to disband, as three of the four were not heard from again. One member, Molag - The Fist of Hephaestus, left the group to help protect Metropolis. Members Molag - The Fist of Hephaestus: An Ogre trained in the martial arts, Molag puts great pride in himself, as well as his art. He had taken a vow of Silence and truly dedicated his life to the cause. Upon what he described as heresy, he has fallen from his former glory, but is still a powerful warrior. Almasy - The Blade of Hephaestus: The only Gnome ever to be known to walk on Pandros, Almasy was the leader of the Slayers. He and his trusty pet, Beedrill, would soar through the sky as the tactician would shout commands to his fellow teammates and rain arrows down on his foes. Equally skilled with a blade, Almasy was able to hold his own in melee combat. Iris - The Eye of Hephaestus: A Samsaran with ties to the ancients, Iris' spells made her allies nigh unkillable. Extreme divination skill gave them a tactical advantage over the giants and allowed the Slayers to preempt assaults. She and Molag were nearly inseparable, as she rode around on his shoulder into combat. In addition, Iris was an amazing tinkerer, building impressively powerful tools for her team. Fury - The Shield of Hephaestus: Astonishingly tall for a Human, Fury was tasked with protection for the team. Fury's massive tower shields allowed him to be a living breathing wall for his allies, and those they were protecting. Fury was a one man army, able to withstand blow after blow from giants without even so much as flinching. His holy spells provided the Slayers with enough recovery to bounce back from any injury. Achievements Giant Slayers From the years of 997 A.S. to 1000 A.S., the Slayers roamed Pandros. The four worked as a team to save the civilians from the assaults, as well as investigate the cause of the uprising. Metropolis In late 997 A.S., the Slayers spoke to the leaders of Poropolis and Metravia. After the fall of Alyent and attack on Izza, Pandros had been in a rough situation. With the Slayer's convincing and planning, the idea of Metropolis was born. With the majority of the continent working on expanding Poropolis into what is now known as Metropolis. This fortress-city has been the beacon of hope in Pandros, all thanks to the Slayers. Heresy In 1000 A.S., the Slayers' plan shifted. Iris had seen a vision of the future and came to know that the giants were going to overtake them in 1002 A.S. if they continued on their current path. As a result, the Slayers' new goal immediately became power, for without it they would fall. Molag turned to training, while the others had ideas of their own. Through Iris' divination, the Slayers were able to speak with Hephaestus, who pointed them in the direction of ancient and powerful magics. In time before time, the being Azathoth roamed free, the essence of chaos itself. This creature was deemed to dangerous to exist in the mortal realm, so it was contained within a mythical emerald, then split into seven pieces and scattered throughout the world. Over the course of time, many wars were waged over these emeralds, from those seeking their power. Eventually, most of the emeralds became centralized near Pandros. Hephaestus and the Slayers believe that unleashing the power of Azathoth is the only way to save Pandros. They intend to leave Azathoth trapped, but to tap into his power to become strong enough to defeat the giants. Molag believes that they will be unable to withhold Azathoth's power and that their plan spells doom for Mobium, causing him to break away from the group and turn his back on Hephaestus.